


Day 7: Dressed/Naked

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Spain, M/M, Rough Sex, Top South Italy, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Spain has no idea what he does to Romano, but Romano's definitely going to show him.





	

Romano had had enough. Spain had been teasing him all day, slow stretches here, sucking on lollies there. Of course, Spain had no idea the effect he had on the nation, had no clue that every time his tongue circled the lollipop in his mouth, or he wet his lips, he had Romano writhing in his chair, desperate for release of some sort.

“Roma? Is everything okay?” Spain asked, tongue darting over his lips.

“I swear to God, Spagna, if you don’t stop doing that I’ll… I’ll… fuck you right here, right now,” Romano hissed, glaring at the nation beside him, his cheeks red and burning. Spain just smiled.

“What am I doing, Roma?”

“You know what you’re doing.”

“Listen to Germany, Romano, we don’t want to get in trouble for interrupting the meeting.”

Romano continued to glare, cock half-hard in his trousers. He couldn’t focus on the meeting, he didn’t care about the economy, or how to make relations better between countries, all Romano cared about was Spain on his hands and knees, and his cock ramming into Spain’s hole. He only cared about his own relations, if you will. He felt himself harden more, the image of Spain pliant and open just for him flashing behind his closed eyelids.

“Meet me in my room, ten minutes,” Romano snarled into Spain’s ear, standing from his seat. All nations present turned to look at him.  “Fuck off.” He stormed out of the room before anyone could say anything, and made his way to his room.

As soon as Spain stepped into the room, Romano had him against the door, mouth on his neck and hands fiddling with his belt. “I’m going to fuck you,” he growled, pulling himself off Spain. Romano yanked Spain’s trousers and underwear to the floor, not even giving Spain a chance to relax before he was roughly slipping a saliva slicken finger into him. Spain groaned, hands flying to steady himself on Romano’s shoulders, as Romano sucked on his neck.

Spain shifted uncomfortably. “Roma, slow down, you’re hurting me!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, retracting his finger, peppering Spain’s neck with kisses.

“If you want to fuck me, use lube, Roma. You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Spain grinned, kissing Romano’s lips softly. “Let’s move this to the bed, okay? And please, take it slowly.”

“Sure, sure, can we hurry this up, please?”

“What’s gotten you so worked up?” Spain asked, stepping out of his trousers. “I’ve not seen you this needy for a long time.

Romano continued to pin him to the door. “I want sex, and I want it now,” he mumbled against Spain’s tan skin. “So, please, get on the bed.”

“You’re so cute when you’re demanding, Lovi.” Spain kissed Romano, before ducking under his arms and sauntering to the bed, shaking his arse for Romano. Lovino took a deep breath, just watching as Spain situated himself on the bed, his butt in the air, inviting Romano closer.

“He’s going to be the death of me,” Romano murmured, making his way to the bed. Romano warmed the lube up on his fingers. “I hope you’re ready to not be able to walk, Spagna.”

“I’m ready, but please, take your time, don’t just shove your fingers in.”

“I said I was sorry for that!”

“I know, just making sure!” Spain turned his head to look at Romano. “Fuck me into the bed, Lovi.”

Romano rubbed circles over Spain’s lower back as he eased his first finger in. He made sure Spain was relaxed, and ready before he put the second, and then the third in. By the time three fingers were in, Spain was slamming back on them, moaning loudly, crying out to be filled by something thicker, longer.

Lovino had barely got his own underwear and trousers down before he was sheathing himself in Spain. He waited a moment, letting Spain get used to the stretch, and only began to move when Spain begged, pushing himself against Romano.

“Harder!” Spain cried, slamming back against him, fingers digging into the duvet below, and speech muffled by the pillow his head was shoved into.  Romano complied, his own fingers grabbing the shirt Spain was still wearing, and pushing it up to reveal more of Spain’s tan back. Lovino bent over more, his cock burying deeper than either thought possible.

“Oh God, Lovi!”

“You’re so tight, damnit!” Romano peppered Spain’s back with kisses, occasionally sucking little red marks into the skin. “Relax, Antonio, you’re squeezing too tight.” Lovino’s fingernails left crescent shaped marks in Antonio’s hips, but neither cared.

“Please,” Antonio whined. “Harder!”

Romano pulled almost completely out, before slamming back in, both men moaned, crying out wantonly. “Tonio, I’m close.”

“Me too.”

Lovino continued his thrusts, and his kisses on Antonio’s back. “I-I love you!” He screamed as he came, filling Antonio’s hole. Antonio came seconds later, his cum splattering on his hand and the duvet below them.

“Oh God.” Lovino panted, pulling out and laying down beside his boyfriend.

Antonio shifted himself, avoiding the semen on the bed. “That was amazing, Lovi.”

“Hm,” he replied non-committedly.

“You know, everyone will know exactly what we were doing, right?”

“How?” Romano spat, rolling over to face Antonio.

“Let’s just say, you weren’t exactly subtle, and frankly, neither was I.”

“Explain, bastard.”

“You were erect when you left, Lovi, anyone could have guessed why I followed you out.”

Romano cheeks burned. “Fuck off.”

“So, tell me, Lovi, what got you so worked up? It’s usually me that initiates sex, but there you were, practically initiating it in front of fifty-odd nations.”

“Shut up.”

“In fact, we’re both still pretty much dressed, that’s not like you at all.”

“I said shut up.”

“What got you so worked up? I saw you staring at Germany, is it him?”

“Are you fucking stupid? It’s you, damnit!”

“Huh?”

“You got me worked up, with your stupid lollies, and wetting your damn lips every five seconds!” Lovino’s face burned, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. “I hate you.”

“I should eat lollies more often if it means you’ll fuck me like that more often. Although, I’m going to be sore in the morning.”

“But I hurt you…”

“Only at the beginning.” Antonio smoothed his hand over Romano’s wrinkled shirt. “Once you slowed your preparations down, it was amazing. I love it when you get rough, and demanding.”

“S-shut up.”

“Can we clean up now? I’m all sticky…”

“Shower?”

“Sounds good, Lovi.” Antonio pressed a light kiss to Lovino’s nose. “Te amo, Lovi.”

“Ti amo, bastardo.”


End file.
